Some like to mess it up
by Agneta
Summary: Doflamingo wants to be together with Crocodile, but he refuse. So Doflamingo ask Bellamy to help him kidnap his becoming lover and then make it look like he is the hero, coming to Crocodiles rescue. Thought it didn't turnout to be as easy as they planed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I think this will be a awesome One piece story, I hope that you who read this will think so too! :) I write when I have time, so don't be upset if I wouldn't update in a while. But never mind that, just enjoy the first chapter.

**_Warning:_ English is not my real language, so there will be some thinks that's messed up.**

* * *

><p>"Would you please stop that, it's very annoying!" Crocodile out burst. "I need to concentrate…"<p>

"Fufufu~! Oh come on Croci. It's not like these reports are that important. I thought you did as you pleased with all this shit the World Government gives us?" Doflamingo teased.

Crocodile sighed loudly, and hit his hand in his face. "You were correct, I do as I please but this is impotent. Because if I don't do this then Sengoku will send a marine troop here and I don't want to have them here. Do you understand that?"

"Not really, I like to have some company from them! Because then I can play with them. Fufufu~! And kill them!" He placed himself in the couch in front of Crocodiles desk.

"And that's why Sengoko have stopped send them to you, and also why they don't trust you!" He commented angrily.

Doflamingo laughed. "That's right, thought I don't see why there would need to be any trust between them and me. Speak about trust, why do you need them to trust you, isn't that the one thing you think is so unnecessarily? I don't get it!"

"Because till difference from you I enjoy to be by myself. It gives me free hands."

"You mean free _'hand'_!"

Crocodile took his eyes of his paper work and threw a pissed look at the man in front of him.

"Fufufu~! Hilarious don't you think? Fufu~!"

"Remind me why you are here…?"

"Aww~! How cute! Sure I wi-"

Then he remembered. "Stop right there, I don't want to kn-"

"Because, you lost our bet, and have to go on a date with me!" he did practically sing it.

Crocodile was ashamed to admit it but he had lost a bet to Doflamingo, he who had never lost before, how?

"And we will go as soon as you are done with that work of yours just so you know. I have so many fun things in mind for us!"

"…Oh, I'm sure you have… I can hardly wait…" he muttered.

Doflamingo's smile vanished and he looked chocked. It was a silence in the huge room for a long moment. Till the very moment Doflamingo broke it again. "For real… You mean it?"

Crocodile was on his way to answer, but the other man was faster.

"You have know idea how happy you just made me!" He shouted and flew up from the couch and jumped up on Crocodiles desk and hugged him. "You know what, forget your work, we are going now! I can't wait any longer~!"

"You retarded moron! That was not what I meant!"

"Fufu~! I don't care!" he threw Crocodile up on his shoulder.

"What the- let me down right now or I'll turn you in to a mummy! _You hear me?_"

"I'm afraid that won't do, you see I'm more masculine than you are so you can be the mummy! I'm so happy, you want to start a family with me~!"

"What are you babbling about?" He had to think for a second there, Doflamingo wasn't the brightest person in the world. But then, just like before, he understood what the taller man had said. "I DID NOT MEAN THAT WORD!"

"Yes you did~! You're just shy to admit it, I know you far to well for you to be able to fool me~!"

"You don't know me at all!"

And so, they kept _"arguing"_ . Doflamingo did let Crocodile down as soon as they got out of Rain Dinners. Crocodile had tried to run back inside of the casino but the taller man had… knocked him out… and once again he carried his mate on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>X-(few days later, Somewhere else)-X<p>

* * *

><p>"M-m-mister Doflamingo? What are you doing here?" Bellamy asked surprised. He hadn't had any contact with his Boss for sometime and it made him a little worried that Doflamingo just showed up without any warnings. Last time Doflamingo showed up like he did now he had beaten Bellamy up quite badly. Thought this time Bellamy knew that he hadn't done anything that could have possibly upset his Boss, he was sure of it. Even so you could never really know with Doflamingo.<p>

"Hello Bellamy~! How have you been?" He chuckled under his breath.

"Uh, I'm… fine." He didn't dare to get to cocky.

"Good to hear, you see I'm in a desperate need for some help and I thought that you mayde would like to help me out." He sat down next to Bellamy. Everyone that had been in the bar had vanished, so they were all alone.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You know Crocodile my fellow Warlord? I need some help with persuading him to fall in love with me!" Bellamy's jaw dropped. "I have tried everything but it doesn't work, flowers, food, music, dance… sex~! But no… nothing." Doflamingo dropped his head in the moment of the sadness.

Poor Bellamy, he didn't have any idea of how to react on this. He didn't like gay guys, at all. And now knowing that his boss is gay and want his help to get together with another man, this was not good.

"So will you help me~?" He was desperate. He knew that Bellamy wasn't really the right person to help him but he didn't have much of a choice, he didn't have anyone else. Everyone pretty much fainted in fear when they saw him coming or they couldn't be trusted. But Bellamy was a loyal follower and he knew that the other man wanted to make up to him for disobeying him that one time.

Bellamy sweated. What should he answer?

"Well?" Doflamingo pressured.

"Sure, I help you." He said with more confidence he thought he had. "When do we start?"

"That's what I wanna hear~! Good answer kid. Now I have a small plan, thought I don't know if it will work but I'm sure that Croci-chan will like me more." Bellamy shivered when he heard Dofamingo say _'Croci-chan'_. "I have this fruit I got from Hanock that takes away all devil-fruits power in about two days and I will make sure to give it to Croci-chan, without him knowing that it was me. And that's were you come in, I want you to kidnap Croci-chan~!"

"WHAT?"

"Shhh~! I'm not done. Then I'll come rescue him from you and I will pretend to get hurt and stuff to make it all a little dramatic and then I take him away with me and he falls in love with me~!" Bellamy stared at him. A real fucked up plan. "What do you think? Think it'll work?" Doflamingo asked curiously.

Bellamy nodded slowly. **'What have I gotten myself into?' **he thought, having the feeling that this would not end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2! Hope you will enjoy! ^^

**WARNING!:** Grammar error!

* * *

><p>X-(Somewhere else)-X<p>

"Seriously! Did he think I would love him if he _raped_ me? Never!" Their so called _'__date__'_ hadn't gone very well. Doflamingo had tried to make him eat food from his mouth! **'Disgusting!'**… And the flowers were to girly… they were pink, pink roses. Not Crocodiles stile. The taller man had taken him to a dance club, and to begin with, dancing were nothing Crocodile preferred that much… Alright, he did like to see other people dance before him, both women and men, but he were't much for dancing personally. But Doflamingo had forced him up on the dance floor and there he had molested him, like grab his ass, pull down him hand inside his pants, lay him down on the floor and there kissed him. So Crocodile wasn't happy at the blond man, not happy in the least. After they had kissed had Crocodile had enough, he had turned down the whole building. Amazingly enough, Doflamingo had escaped without as much as a scratch.

Crocodile hoped and almost pried to God that he never had to see that Flamingo basterd ever again. But he was almost sure that if God existed he would never lift a finger for his sake. So he did probably see Doflamingo again… soon.

At that moment Crocodile was on one of his Baroque Works ships on his way to meet up with his agents on an island in the middle of the south blue. It would take at the least another three days for him to get there. But he was not in a hurry. Because he was a man who could plan, he knew his agents well enough to know that is if he said that they were suppose to be on that island in two days it would take them four. With other words, it would be double. So in six days they were all gathered. Usually he did get very upset with them for being late but this time he would be angry if they came on time. Crocodile felt like he could need to be by himself for a few days, after what happened between Doflamingo and him. It would have been nice just to relax and enjoy himself, so that all that steam he carried inside of him would fade in to thin air.

He lighted his cigar and took a deep breath of smoke down his lungs.

"Damn that felt good." he mumbled out.

But the composure didn't last long.

"Sir, a ship is closing in on us! It has definitely us as it's target, what do you want us to do, sir?"

He turned around and he immediately knew who it was. He didn't see the ship to good, but he could feel it in the air… _Doflamingo!_

"Shot it down! Get ride of it! Destroy it! I don't care, just _**KILL**_ it!" His subordinate didn't quite understand why he got so furious all of a sudden but he did as he was told. Well, he would try, so to speak. But so far the other ship were to far away to shot at.

"You hurt my feelings, Croci-chan~!" **'Oh shit no.'** "I who have come all this way just to met you. I'm really sad now!" **'Why do God has to hate me so?'** "I need a hug now, and you are just the right person to give it to me~!"

"Fuck of! I'm not giving you any fucking hug! I did rather die! And _HOW_ did you get here?"

"I felt that my beloved sweetheart Croci-chan were a bit down, so I spread out my wings and flew here." He waved with his arms like a bird as he began to walk forward. Crocodile looked at the other man with a raised eyebrow. It didn't really matter how, he was there and it would be a hell of a lot of work to get ride of him.

"Why are you really here?" he asked comely.

Doflamingo grinned. He like this personal change Crocodile just did, from anger to softness. "Well, I didn't really want anything. That is, more then beg for your forgiveness that I maybe did not behaved so well on our date." Doflamingo looked away and a small blush turned up on his cheeks.

Crocodile could not believe this. A huge man like Doflamingo did blush… No way! Thought he did think it were kind of cute too.

"..."

Crocodile shoke his head. ... Did he just think that Doflamingo were cute? **'Hell no!'** Doflamingo and he was born to be enemies. He had promised himself to always hate that man to all cast… But yet he felt a feeling he had not expected to feel the way he just did around Doflamingo. He had had these kind of feelings before with Doflamingo. But when they did show up he locked them away from his conscience. Yet never had they been so strong as they were now.

Doflamingo saw that Crocodile were in trance and thought this was a good opportunity to kiss him. So slowly he sneaked up to Crocodile, who still by the way had not noticed that Doflamingo was right in front of his face. The taller man swing his arms around Crocodiles hips and then pulled his lips together with the man he loved.

Crocodile snapped out of it and began to pull away from Doflamingo as good as he could. But the taller man just pressed him closer, so it was no use.

Crocodile moaned softly when Doflamingos tongue slipped throw his defence of shut teeth. The blond mans big hand slide down his spine and when he was right above Crocodiles ass he pulled his hand to Crocodiles hip and began to jerk his body towards the him. Once again a moan slipped through Crocodils lips. Doflamingo pulled away from the other man to give him a chance to breathe. He grinned when he noticed that Crocodile no longer struggled to get away from him. Maybe he wouldn't need Bellamys help after all.

Crocodile had had his eyes shut during the kiss, and not until Doflamingo had stopped he opened them again. He could feel he had a strong blush covering his cheeks, he also felt a little confused about the situation. Just like before he began to doubt that he hated the blond man _**that **_much. He raised his head so his eyes meet Doflamingos sunglasses. Crocodile had this shy expression on him and Doflamingo couldn't help but let his guard down for something so cute. He could have grabbed Crocodile right there and then, and searched for the closest bedroom on the ship. But he didn't, 'cause he knew his sweet Croci-chan wouldn't approve to that yet.

Suddenly Doflamingo felt this pain on his yaw and then he flew backwards.

Crocodile had punched Doflamingo with all his might from below. The blond man had given him to much time to think of how to react to Doflamingos sudden kiss, and to hit him would be the most Crocodile like way to do it. He didn't want Doflamingo to know that he had actually enjoyed the kiss at the end, but he would never say that load.

"Aww~! Croci-chan, what was that good for~? I thought you liked it~?" Doflamingo whined from the floor.

"Tch, as if I did ever like anything you did do, flamingo-basterd!" He wiped his mouth with his hand… so it did look like he was disgusted from being kissed.

For a little while Doflamingos face was completely blank, but when he began to rise up again, his good old grin returned. "Crocodile, I have a present for you. I think you are going to be very pleased about it too~!"

A chill ran down the shorted mans back, the sudden change in Doflamingo was never a good thing, this he knew from experience with the blond man through out the years. Yet he couldn't help but ask for what it was.

"So what is it?" he asked with a low voice.

Doflamingo reached for his pocket and pulled out something small and violet.

"**Tada**~!"

Crocodile raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

Doflamingo giggled. "It's a fruit, a rare one~!"

"And why would I like it, I thought you knew that I'm not much of a fruit eater?"

"Well… I know it now!" He smiled.

"This is stupid…" Crocodile began to walk away.

"Holed on, will ya! You have to taste it, it's great!"

"No thank you."

"Catch!" Doflamingo shouted and Crocodile was just in the second to grab it. It was the fruit. "You can eat it later, call me and say what you thought, kay?" And with that the flamboyant man jumped of the ship. Since he didn't hear how Doflamingo hit the water, he assumed that Doflamingo had gotten there thought a small vessel. Of course!

Crocodile dogged his eyes in to the fruit with a frown. It did look tasty, but things that came from Doflamingo should not be trusted. He walked in to his cabin and threw the violet fruit on his table. He placed himself on his bed, first thinking about the kiss, and how easily he let his guard down around Doflamingo these days. He did have to do something about that.

He glanced over to his table there he had putted the fruit. He shock his head. Why did he spend so much time on thinking if he should eat it or throw it in the trashes.

"Why I'm I like this? I have always known that I hated that shithole! So why do I feel confused and curious?" He yelled. "So troublesome…"

He almost wanted to yell at the damn fruit, but he calmed himself and thought how silly it would have looked if he had. Crocodile placed his hand on his forehead. '_**So **__**much **__**drama **__**over **__**nothing.**__**' **_He thought. Beginning to walk towards the door, he suddenly stopped. The next move he made was for a knife…

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 2! <strong>

**Thank for reding and please leave a review! =^_^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the late update... Enjoy your reading! **

**WARNING: _SPELLING_ AND _GRAMMAR_ ERROR! (please do not complain)**

* * *

><p>Bellamy had gotten the order from Doflamingo to make a move that night on Crocodile, and that he had to <em>'act' <em>evil and badass, possibly scare him if he could. Crocodile is a difficult person to scare, most people would be scared of him instead. Bellamy had never meet Crocodile, so he didn't really know what to expect. But since he is one of the warlords he had to be tuff, that's for sure.

"Tch, how did I get myself into this mess? What if he hasn't even eaten that damn fruit, what am I suppose to do than, ha ?" Sarquiss shook his head. He didn't know either, and since his captain was in the mess with Doflamingo so was he.

"So Bellamy? What do you want us to do? Shall we get this over with?"

"This isn't that easy you know, Sarquiss. He is one of the seven Warlords, we can't be recluse or hold back on this guy. If we do he might kill us."

"What do you suggest we do than? We can't sit here waiting all night!"

They were all getting pissed at Bellamy at this rate. They had been there for five hours and their captain hadn't given them any orders at all. The whole crew was laying their backs on the wall, crossing their arms over their chest. Bellamy understood them, really. But he still was unsure of if his plan would work.

"BELLAMY!" the crew yelled.

"Eh..? Fine! Lets go than!" he had never seen his crew like that before and he got nervous by all these activities. "Listen up! Here's the plan, we sneak in to his cabin and hit him in the head with a bat to knock him out, tie him up and take him over to our ship. If we encounter any of his followers just kill them quickly, okay?... And use a gag too!"

"….On his crew?"

"NO, on his… HIM! You know, Crocodile!"

"Oh!"

"…You guys are so slow it's ridicules… seriously."

"Like you the one to talk, you're the one who has been sitting thinking for hours of how we're supposed to handle this situation. And this was all you were able to come up with?" Bellamy gave Lilly a pissed glare. "Way did you even agree to do this? Did he threat you?"

He knew that if he said that Doflamingo had threatened him they would understand. Who wouldn't? Anyone who had meet Doflamingo would know that he would kill them real painfully if they disagreed with him. But the thing was… Doflamingo hadn't really threatened him. He had actually asked him, surprisingly enough. Or, well… he didn't really had a chose and yet at the same time he did. He had a feeling that Doflamingo would come back and be even more crueler than this if he hadn't agreed on helping out there and then. So Bellamy had taken the decision to get it over with. He would have to lie to his own crew.

"Of course he threatened me! You think I want be here anymore than you do?" They were all silent. They had all known Bellamy for a long time so it was easy telling that he was lying. But they had sworn on his flag to be loyal to him, surely he must have a somewhat of a good reason for doing what he did, right? "Why are you just standing around? Get moving already! Weren't you guys just saying you wanted this over with, hurry up and get the boats read!" Bellamy shouted.

"YES CAPTAIN!"

It didn't take long to get down from their ship and in to the boats. In no time they were side to side with Crocodiles ship. They threw a rope on the back of the big ship. They didn't want to be seen so going up the back was the best solution. Bellamy had never done this kind of job before, so he didn't really know what he was doing. But since he had such a great confident in himself he told himself he was doing great. His crew took care of all the men on board. This was far more easy than Bellamy had expected. He who believed that someone so strong as Crocodile would have strong people on his crew, not weaklings like these piece of shit. Was Crocodile on that much lower level than Doflamingo? Apparently he was.

"And I who was nerves for doing this… I most be losing my touch."

He went up to the captain's cabin, looking through the small round window on the door. It was dark and quiet.

Bellamy chuckled. "So his a sleep, eh? Nice, this will be easy." He whispered.

He slowly opened the door and walked in. His crew had been so silent, there was not a chance on all the seas that he could have heard them. Bellamy pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the bed. His smirk was growing by the thought that he would be the one to take the great and mighty Crocodile.

"Easy you say? Well I wouldn't know about that."

Bellamy threw his head over his shoulder and saw the glimmering golden hook in the corner of the room. _'__**How? This can't be. No way in hell he could have known.**_**'**

"Shocked? You shouldn't be. It was obvious that something like this would occur after I got that strange visit from Doflamingo." Crocodile stud up and walked closer to the blond man. "Actually, I'm the one who should be surprised that that Flamingo basted didn't send someone more powerful who would be able to keep up with me. I'm really disappointed!"

"Talk for yourself! I am way better than you are! I can take you down without any need to surprise you." Crocodile raised his eyebrow. "You truly are a fool if you think you can hope to get a way from Mr. Doflamingos best man!"

"Best man? I didn't know he cared about things like that."

"Either way it's true!"

Crocodile reached for a cigar in his jack pocket and placed it in his mouth. "So, what are you going to do now? Tie me up?" he chuckle afterword.

Bellamy knew he was making fun of and he wouldn't tolerate it. "Tell me, Mr. Doflamigo left you a fruit, didn't he?" Crocodile looked questioningly at the blond boy. "Did you eat it?"

"Would it matter if I had?"

"Yes it would!" he needed to know if the violet-haired man had ate the fruit or not. He couldn't make a straight move until then. "I needed it, and that's why I wanna know, so tell me you fucker!" That should have done the trick.

Crocodile smiled widely. "Pardon me, but did eat it. And if that was all you wanted you can leave now. There is no need for you to get slaughtered by taking the foolish chance of taking me down, cause let me tell you something you will fail, big time!"

"HAH! As if! For your information I lied, I'm quite glad you did ate it, cause now I can take you down and lode you up on my ship no problem!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm telling you you're done for. You see I just happened to switch the fruit Doflamingo were supposed to give you and leave a better gift for you. A gift that would take out your devil fruit powers for good! You are helpless now! HAHA!"

Crocodile looked seriously pissed. It was time to do something about this brat. "Yeah right!" Crocodile took the advantage of making his first move. He threw his hook at Bellamys head, which he dodged. Bellamy made his arm in to a spring and knocked Crocodile in to the wall.

"So much for the mighty Warlord sir Crocodile! Hah, what a joke!"

Crocodile was lying on the floor, unconscious. _'__**Hell yeah bitches! I took out the big ass Crocodile! I can't believe how easy it was to knock him out when his without his devil fruit powers.' **_

"Oi… Bellamy, is he down? Hey, can you hear me...?" Someone whispered.

Bellamy turned his head to the door. There he saw his crew peeking through the door crouching. "What in the world are you idiots doing down there? Get the hell up!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, let me hear.. was it someone that thought that Crocodile was acting a little bit strange in this chapter in particular? If so everything will be explaned in the next chapter! =^^= then again I might have failed... hehe... <strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
